Electron beam inspection tools exhibit high resolution but are relatively slow. Scanning an entire wafer with a high resolution electron beam is very lengthy and thus may limit the usage of electron beam systems.
There is a growing need of a system and method for providing high throughput and high resolution inspection of wafers.